With the continuing increase in the number of computer systems which store content on network-connected storage systems, there is a continuing increase in the number of very large pieces of stored content (which as described further below, can include programs, data, etc.) that need to be communicated from a remote storage system to a local storage system before those pieces of stored content can be accessed. For example, when an image for a portion of a disk drive is stored on a remote server, and a user wants to execute an application in that image, the image may need to be transferred to a storage device local to the user so that sufficient latency performance is available to ensure a satisfying user experience.
However, transferring very large pieces of stored content, can take a significant amount of time depending on network performance. This delay in transferring very large pieces of stored content can prevent a user from being able to rapidly load and execute a desired application.
Accordingly, new methods, systems, and media for stored content distribution and access are desirable.